


Time to Play

by Redamber79



Series: Pathfinder & Engineer [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gil is a tease, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Scott loves it, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Gil is a horrible tease. Question is will Scott take the bait?





	Time to Play

**Author's Note:**

> Summer smutfest prompt: shower sex
> 
> Please note this is part of a larger story, Working Too Hard, this chapter simply hasn't been posted yet.

Gil was being a tease. He knew it. Scott knew it. The question was whether Scott would take the bait. He grinned to himself as his boxers hit the floor and he heard Scott's chair scrape against the kitchen tiles. He glanced over his shoulder to see Scott bearing down on him, and he laughed as he ducked into the bathroom.

Gil managed to turn on the water, but then strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pressing him to the cool tiles, Scott's lips and teeth busily trailing down his neck. Somehow Scott had managed to strip in the seconds before joining Gil, and he gave a slow thrust against the cleft of Gil's ass, pulling a moan from the redhead. He let his head fall back on Scott's shoulder, closing his eyes against the spray of water pouring over them.

“Scott…” Gil murmured, his voice husky as he reached back and cupped his hand at Scott's neck, holding him against his own throat. Gil pushed off the shower wall and turned to face Scott, backing him against the opposite wall, kissing him slowly, worshipping him with lips and tongue. Their kisses stayed soft and languorous for long minutes, simply breathing each other in.

Scott smirked as he pulled Gil closer, and Gil's hands stroked over his jaw and slid into his hair at the nape of his neck as their lips met. Scott was still smirking though, and Gil teased his mouth open with his tongue before pulling back to look at his lover. _Better_ , he mused, eyeing the heavy-lidded stare Scott was giving him. _But not quite there…_

Gil swept in for another kiss, slanting his mouth over Scott's, who melted against him, meeting his lips eagerly. Their eyes closed as they pulled each other closer, both moaning as their shafts brushed together. Gil kept one hand on Scott's jaw, both caressing and directing the kiss, and trailed the other hand down his spine, the nails scraping lightly. He grinned against Scott's lips, and gave his ass a playful squeeze, before sliding his hand around to grasp their cocks, stroking them together in a slow rhythm. Scott broke the kiss with a gasp, pressing his forehead to Gil's as pleasure swept through him.

Gil's hand left them for a moment, drawing a sound of protest from Scott, but it quickly returned, slick with soap. He rubbed his hands together briskly, then returned one hand to Scott's neck, kneading and stroking over the muscles that had threatened to tighten again. His other hand slid down Scott's chest, teasing back and forth, a callused thumb grazing over a nipple, pulling a moan from him. Scott leaned in and claimed Gil's lips, running his tongue over the seam, begging entrance. Gil gave a hungry growl, opening for him. Their tongues tangled, teeth clacking as they fought for dominance of the kiss. Scott wedged his thigh between Gil's, tightly enough that water began to pool between them as they rocked against each other. He slid his hands down Gil's back to his ass, teasing his fingers down the cleft to his entrance, still slick and loose from that morning.

Scott reached for the soap dispenser with his other hand, and began lathering Gil's chest and sides, stroking over his hipbone, pulling him closer to slide their cocks together again. Both men groaned into the kiss, Gil's hand reaching down to grasp their cocks in his callused hand, the slick glide of the soap allowing their pace to speed up. The kiss quickly devolved into simply pressing their lips together as they panted for breath, a steady stream of moans falling from their lips.

“Red, baby… oh fuck,” Scott rasped, his head falling back against the shower wall, his fingers still teasing at Gil's entrance, pressing in slightly before withdrawing to circle his pucker again. Each time his fingertip slipped into Gil, Scott could feel him shudder, his breathing hitching. “Do you want me to stop, Red? Are you too sore?”

“Fuck, Scott, no! I want… _mmmmph_ , baby, you feel so good. _Please_ , Scott, I want more.” Gil twisted his hand as it stroked over Scott's shaft, and a sudden pulse of biotics lit the bathroom, water droplets flying in all directions for a moment before falling again. Gil shuddered as the energy washed over him, his back arching.

Scott nipped his way down Gil's neck, and as Gil's eyes shut in bliss, Scott slid from his grasp, ducking under his arm. He spun around and pressed Gil against the tiles, and coaxed his legs further apart, smirking as his lover moaned at being manhandled. Dropping to his knees, he palmed Gil's cheeks, and ran his tongue up the cleft of his ass.

Gil swore and thrust back against his mouth, and clenched his hands on the shelf inset in the shower wall. He shifted his weight, and setting one foot on the shower's bench, he leaned his forehead against the tiles with a whimper as Scott's tongue plunged into his hole again and again. Scott pulled back for a moment, biting gently at one cheek then the other, lapping at Gil's entrance again the next. Gil felt the familiar buzz in the air that meant Scott was using his biotics, and lifted his head to see the bottle of lube floating down from the shelf to Scott's hand, even as he ran his tongue over Gil's sac, sucking on it lightly.

“Fuck, Scott… _ahh_ , you are so… _fuck_! How're you so good at that?” Gil moaned, his cock bobbing and leaking with arousal.

“Practice makes perfect…” Scott breathed against his skin, blowing gently over his hole. He smirked as it clenched at the sensation, then rubbed his chin against Gil's inner thigh, the scruff reddening the sensitive skin. “And you _love_ it when I practice, don’t you, Red?”

Gil drew a shuddering breath to answer, but it was knocked out of him on a moan as Scott slid two slick fingers into him, then slowly, so slowly, a third pressed in as well. Scott crooked his fingers unerringly, circling Gil's prostate, barely grazing it as he kissed his way across Gil’s cheeks and up the base of his spine.

“Scott, fuck, baby, please! Fuck me!” he pleaded, writhing against Scott's hand and mouth, growing more desperate and incoherent by the second. “I need your cock inside me, _fuckfuckPLEASE!_ ”

Scott growled and pressed a harder bite to Gil's ass, enough to leave the imprint of teeth behind as he drove his fingertips directly over Gil's prostate in a single thrust, then withdrew, leaving Gil sobbing at the absence. Before he could protest further, Scott was pressed in a searing line against his back, and grabbing Gil’s hips in both hands. Scott shifted his back a moment, then drove forward, sliding home into Gil’s tight heat with a groan. He bit at the tendon on Gil's neck, neither man moving for a long moment, just breathing in the warmth of the shower as it washed over them.

Scott breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, the steady warmth in the pit of his stomach already building. He could feel his cock throbbing, and didn't dare move a muscle as he fought back from the brink. By the time the heat building had calmed to a smoulder, Gil was a shuddering mess before him. His accent thicker than usual, and he dropped his head back on Scott's shoulder, murmuring desperate pleas.

“Fuck, Scott, you feel bloody amazing. I always want you, just like this.” Scott gave a slow roll of his hips, and cursed along with Gil as his lover clenched around him. “ _Nnng_ … do that again, baby, please!”

Scott fell into a slow, languid rhythm, each roll of his hips accompanied by a tender caress down Gil's chest, a soft kiss to his shoulder. Gil twisted at the waist and reached for him, and they met in a gentle kiss that went on and on. Scott cupped a strong hand at Gil's jaw, holding him in place as though he were made of glass, each careful thrust shuddering through both of them.

Scott could feel the heat building in his gut again, not an inferno this time, but a slow warmth seeping into every inch of him. Gil moaned against his lips, reaching back to grasp Scott's hair, his hips driving back against Scott's thrusts more firmly, his thighs trembling.

“Scott,” he murmured, pleading. “Touch me… please, baby!”

Scott slid his hand from Gil's hip around to his cock, and started stroking him firmly, twisting his wrist as he dragged his palm over the weeping slit. The moans Gil let out echoed through the bathroom, and Scott found himself thrusting harder into his lover, spurred on by his rhythmic cries. He dropped his hand from Gil's jaw to his chest, holding him tightly as he drove them both faster, his breath escaping in a series of low grunts. Scott felt his biotics beginning to spark, and gave a feral grin when Gil moaned his name brokenly. Scott’s biotics never failed to rile Gil up.

“You feel that, Red?” he asked in a husky voice, nibbling on Gil's earlobe. “You feel what you do to me? You've got me so hard, _nng_! Close… so close, baby. You?”

Gil dropped his head back on Scott's shoulder again, each breathy moan punched out with his lover's thrusts. His stubble was rough against Scott's throat as he mouthed and nipped at the tender skin over his pulse. He rocked his body back against Scott, and could feel the tingle over his body that spoke of biotics surging. He groaned, his cock dripping with pre-come, the slick squeeze of Scott's hand pushing him higher and oh… _oh fuck!_

“Cum with me, fuck, baby, fuck, I'm… I'm… _SCOTT_!” Gil's shout echoed through the bathroom as his body clenched around his lover, thick ropes of cum painting the shower wall, sluiced away as quickly as they appeared. Scott groaned as Gil tightened around him, his biotics flaring out in a ring around them as his hips drove against Gil's ass, his cock spurting into Gil's tight heat.

“Gil…” Scott breathed his name, his heart pounding as he held his lover close. Gil's hand was shaking when it rose to clasp Scott's where it lay on his chest.

“I'm glad..." He broke off with a breathless moan as Scott gave a teasing thrust of his hips, but his voice was full of mischief when he continued. “Glad we waited til we had time to play.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Or my phone's, because the update ate all my predictive text. (No, I did not type Gil shouting at Scott to "Duck me, baby!")


End file.
